The Babysitter
by Frozen to the bone
Summary: Jack is a rich, scary guy, feared by everyone and in desperate need of a babysitter for his siblings. When Elsa shows up in front of his door his life is changed forever - but he's not very willing to admit his feelings, and neither is she. How will this go? Rating may go up, dark Jack in the first few chapters, R&R guys 3
1. Chapter 1

**I know what you're thinking - finish one damn story at a time! But I just can't help myself with new ideas! In this one Jack is kind of dark, so let me know if you like it ^_^ rating may go up!**

Elsa looked at the poster again, chewing her lip.

_A babysitter needed urgently for three children aged eleven, eight and three. No qualifications needed. 46 Frozen Road, The Ice Castle Hotel, room included, payment to be discussed…_

Elsa didn't exactly have a choice in what job she was going to take since she was a sixteen year old who left school and basically lived with her friends. But seeing Ice Castle Hotel, huge and beautiful and expensive made Elsa wonder why someone who lived in there and must have been very rich put up a job advertisement on a street instead of hiring a professional.

However Elsa was never one to give up what she started, so she straightened her baseball cap, smoothed the ruffles on her too big t-shirt and strode into the lobby through the fancy sliding doors. The lobby was surprisingly empty. The walls were the purest white and there were cream sofa's scattered around artistically. Behind the desk, tapping away on a computer sat a green eyed woman with wild red hair.

'Can I help ya?' She asked, not looking up as Elsa came closer. She had a strange accent Elsa couldn't place.

'Yeah, I'm here about the job…babysitting Mr Frost's siblings…' Elsa trailed off as the woman laughed.

'I honestly hope yer ready for what's coming. Jack isn't a very patient person – see that's why he needs a babysitter. He don't have patience to take care of his siblings, never had, even when his parents passed out.' The woman shook her head and threw a silver key at Elsa. 'I'm Merida, by the way. Top floor – its all Jack's. Good luck, you'll need it.' With that Merida returned to tip taping on her laptop, dismissing Elsa. The girl gritted her teeth. Other than her singing voice, she didn't have any other skills. Sure she could cook and clean and stuff like that but Elsa couldn't live off her friends forever. Here she was offered a job, a place to sleep in, money…Even if the cost was spending time with this Jack Frost person.

Taking the lift to the seventh floor, Elsa felt more and more uneasy about her choice of coming to Ice Castle Hotel. Her worries nagged at her while she walked down the corridor. There were toys scattered everywhere; dolls, cars, pencils…

Elsa tapped on the first door she came across. She had no idea which one was Mr Frost's room. She banged louder than she meant to and a second later she heard angry footsteps and the doors flew open. The boy that stood in front of her could have been no older than nineteen. He had dishevelled white hair and annoyed blue eyes. He was incredibly handsome and terrifying at the same time. Elsa took a step back.

'Can I help you?' He snapped.

'I'm here for the job' Elsa said quietly.

'What?'

'The job.' Elsa cleared her throat and stepped forward, making eye contact with the boy. He opened his mouth to say something just as a wail came from the room behind him.

'Ugh. Fine, I guess you should come in. The job is yours. I'm Jack' The boy said, gesturing for her to come in.

'What? No interview, no nothing…?' Elsa looked around, astounded.

'It said it was urgent. Don't want the job then get out.'

Elsa looked around the room in awe. It was as expensive and beautiful as the rest of the hotel. The room was connected to the other ones, all linked like a maze. The room she stepped into was even more littered with toys. Three children sat in the middle, on the carpet. The smallest one, the three year old girl, had very long golden hair and tears in her green eyes. Her brother, a boy with Jack's hair, was patting her back. The oldest boy, with golden hair and chocolate eyes was glaring at Jack.

'Jack, Punzie is hungry' He said.

'This is your new babysitter.' Jack interrupted him.

'A new one?' The boy looked at Elsa.

'Yeah, a new one. Be nice to her' Jack shrugged. 'This is Rapunzel, Olaf and Kristoff. I didn't catch your name…'

'Elsa.' Elsa said shortly.

'Great. Take care of them' And with that Jack strode out of the room. Elsa eyed the children.

'Are you hungry?'

The nodded eagerly. Elsa nodded and walked into the next room that turned out to be the luxurious kitchen. She made the kids scrambled eggs and they ate with big smiles plastered to their faces. Elsa sat the youngest girl, Rapunzel, on her lap and fed her tiny spoonfuls. At some point Jack came in and made himself a coffee.

'So, you had any other babysitters?' Elsa asked in a quiet voice. Kristoff nodded.

'Five. They all ran off though.'

'Why?'

Kristoff shrugged. Soon the kids were done and Elsa took up washing the dishes. Elbow high in soap, she ignored Jack's stare.

Until he came up behind her and leaned in, so his breath nuzzled her ear.

'Do you know why all those baby sitters left?' He asked in a low voice, his arms slipping around Elsa's waist, freezing her on the spot.

**How did you like it? Review, y'all, it speeds things up! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all! I got a bunch of reviews so I decided to upload another chappie. Tell me what y'all think!**

'That's because…as they said it, 'I sexually harassed them'. They shut up when I gave them a bit of cash' Jack chuckled. Elsa snapped out of her daze, put both her hands on Jack's arms and pulled them firmly away. Then she whirled to face him.

'You harass your employees, you neglect your siblings and you're a good for nothing A-hole. How's that for a living? I'll tell you something – I'm only here because I pity those kids for having a brother like you. And because I seriously need cash but that's not the point. I will stay and I will take care of them but don't expect anything else from me. And if you touch me again, I'll be out of this room and you can look for another babysitter, who will leave sooner or later anyway.'

And with that Elsa spun on her heel and strode out of the room after Jack's siblings, leaving Jack himself staring dumbly after her. No one had ever insulted or stood up to him like that. This was going to be fun.

888

Elsa came to the kid's room to check up on them one last time. She had bathed them and dressed them in fresh PJ's. Their room was the only warm place in the whole hotel – the walls decorated with clumsy drawings, the tabletops covered with toys, fairy lights hanging along the windows. Olaf and Rapunzel were tucked into Kristoff's huge bed while their oldest brother tried to read them a story.

'Here, I'll do it' Elsa offered and Kristoff passed her the book with a grateful smile. Rapunzel surprised Elsa by waddling over to her and tucking herself under Elsa's free arm. Kristoff picked up Olaf and sat him on his lap.

'_Once upon a time, in a beautiful kingdom lived two sisters – The older one had powers like no other. She could make it snow at will, freeze objects…she and her little sister had lots of fun, playing in their frozen room day and night…'_

'What are you doing?' Jack raised an eyebrow, coming into the room, sidestepping a huge teddy bear. He only wore shorts and Elsa pulled down her white shirt uncomfortably. Even if it was way too big for her it only fell to her thigh.

'I'm reading them a story' she said, shrugging. Jack sighed but to her surprise came over and sat at the edge of the bed. As Elsa continued with the story, she glanced up at Jack. It was as if his entire evil and cold guy wall had been stripped away. He relaxed and listened to the story, a small smile tugging on his lip. He didn't seem to notice when Olaf climbed into his lap, brushing his fingers through the boy's hair absently. Only when Elsa finished he cleared his throat and stood up.

'Well…uh, off to bed now' he said, leaving the room.

888

After finally succeeding in falling asleep Elsa awoke around three am to someone shaking her leg. It was Rapunzel. Tears were running down her face and she was clutching her stuffed chameleon toy to her chest. Elsa suddenly realised that the strange sound she'd been hearing was rain prattling on her window. There was a distant boom of thunder and a flash of lightning. Rapunzel squealed and scrambled under Elsa's covers.

'Hey, hey, hey…' Elsa cooed softly, pulling Rapunzel from under the covers and hugging her. She might have not had much experience with kids – none of her friends had any and she didn't see her annoying baby cousins since she ran away from home a year ago – but Rapunzel clutched her shirt tightly in her chubby fists. 'It's okay. The Thunder's far away, see, let's count seconds after the flash.' Elsa proposed quickly. Rapunzel stopped sobbing and listened closely, cringing when the flash came.

'One, two, three, four, five, six, seven…' They counted together. Rapunzel stayed quiet when the thunder clap rolled over head.

'Does that mean it's far away and can't hurt us?'

'That's exactly what it means' Elsa smiled. 'Wanna sleep with me today?' Rapunzel nodded eagerly and lay down. Elsa's room was huge and plain, like in horror movies, so it was a relief to have someone there, even if that someone was a three year old sister of your bastard employer that was scared of thunder.

Elsa had just begun to doze off when the doors creaked open again and this time it was Olaf. His lip was wobbling, like he was trying not to cry.

'Thunder…' He whispered. Five minutes later he was safely settled at Elsa's other side, having heard Elsa's philosophy about the thunder that was seven kilometres away. The girl was none too surprised when Kristoff came into the room a short time after Olaf and explained he had a nightmare and freaked out when he woke up and his siblings were gone.

'Did you guys go to Jack before you came here?' Elsa asked quietly.

'I did' Rapunzel mumbled. 'Brother told me to go back to bed…'

The said brother suddenly burst into the room without a warning, making the two youngest kids squeal and Kristoff gasp.

'I told you to go back to bed' He said angrily.

'Elsa let us sleep with her' Olaf whispered.

'Stop bothering her. Go back to bed, now.'

'But we're scared of thunder…' Rapunzel said.

'I don't care. Bed. Now.'

'Calm down Jack, I don't mind them here.' Elsa said defensively. 'Its not like it matters.'

'Of course it matters. They have to learn to sleep alone.' Jack hissed, pulling Rapunzel out of bed.

'No! Elsa' the little girl cried. Without thinking, Elsa shot out of bed, grabbed Rapunzel out of Jack's arms, put her on the floor and slapped Jack. She had slapped quite a few people in her life, but this one sounded through the room, louder than the thunder, and made Jack's head snap to the side. He looked at her, momentarily surprised.

'Stop being such a jerk, Jack! They're kids! Rapunzel's only three for god's sake! If you're not going to be a good brother than at least leave those kids alone!' Elsa yelled.

'Fine. Have it your way' Jack's voice dripped with venom. He turned around and stormed out of the room, slamming the doors shut. After comforting the children they all cuddled up again.

'God, what's his problem?' Elsa mumbled.

'Maybe he's just lonely' Rapunzel shrugged, yawning. Elsa sighed.

'Goodnight kids'

'Goodnight Elsa' Kristoff, Olaf and Rapunzel chorused.

**Thank you so much for reading and your reviews. Keep them coming! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all! First things first: Thank you to Merlin's neon spotty left sock, I love you're name! .12 thank your for the encouraging words! Avalon Frost I KNOW RIGHT! I know how you feel, all those fanfictions that are all about the same thing! TheRealLifeUnicorn I solemly swear I will never quit and thank you for inboxing me about continuing this story! Thank you to everyone else you guys are amazing! **

Jack woke up in a bad mood. His cheek ached and he felt embarrassed on how he reacted the other day. The kids didn't know better than to sleep with a person they only knew for a short while and he was only trying to take care of them, like his mom said he should, to protect them; he just couldn't show it right. Now he had to do breakfast – Olaf, Rapunzel and Kristoff knew that he hated cooking and usually woke up early and made themselves sandwiches but when it wasn't a school day it was up to him. The truth was he didn't mind cooking for the kids and wanted them to like what he made but he was so horrible at it he snapped a 'no' at them every time they asked for something. With his white hair tousled from sleep he stepped into the bathroom, brushed his teeth, took a quick shower and walked into the kitchen in just his boxers, thinking about how much he didn't like the Elsa girl. His mind went blank, however, when he entered the kitchen.

She was there, her white blond hair let out in loose waves over her back, her blue eyes wide and shining. Elsa wore a his mom's pink apron over a white long sleeved t-shirt and baby blue jeans ripped at the knees and was frying eggs on a pan over the stove. He felt a strange feeling for a second, watching her as she cooked, so comfortable and natural in all her graceful movements, looking like an angel in human form. Then she sensed his presence and turned around. Her eyes turned cold and her small smile disappeared. Not having any other way to react, Jack let the anger that always resident in him nowadays surface.

'What are you doing?' He snapped.

'Breakfast for the kids.' Elsa shrugged. Jack cast one annoyed look at the eggs – they were perfectly round and sizzling delicately, as if mocking him how much better Elsa was at this – at everything.

'I'll do it' Jack stopped himself from shoving Elsa away and instead moved her by her shoulder. 'Go fix your hair or something.'

Elsa sighed in annoyance and walked out of the kitchen. As soon as she left Jack regretted sending her away. He bit his lip as he hesitantly took hold of the handle of the pan. _Might as well get this over with quickly_ he thought, putting the fire up. He smiled with satisfaction when the eggs remained round and plump and after a minute turned around to turn on the kettle. Then he stood on his tiptoes and got down the coffee. He was in the process of mixing sugar into his drink when he smelt it.

'Oh shit' he whirled round just as Elsa charged into the room, her hair half braided.

'Jack!' she yelled angrily. Jack stared at the stove in terror. The fire was raging, the eggs spluttering and spraying burnt yolk everywhere, smoke rising above it.

'Open the windows!' Elsa ordered and for once Jack did as he was told, while she turned off the stove. The fire was still going however and the alarm sounded overhead.

'Do you have a fire extinguisher?' Elsa asked in panic.

'Shit, no!' Jack slapped his forehead. 'We can put it out with water!'

'Right. Tap. The tap.' Elsa grabbed a cup, filled it with water and threw it over the stove at the same time the sprinklers came on. In a second Elsa and Jack were soaked and the kids shrieked in the other room. Instead of running to them, however, Elsa whirled and glared at Jack.

'You can't cook' she said accusingly, crossing her arms over her chest. The sprinklers turned off, leaving the two of them soaked.

'I can. I just wasn't looking what I was doing' Jack said defensively.

'Why did you turn up the stove? It would have been fine if you left it as it was!' Elsa raised her voice.

'Stop acting like its your house. You're not the boss here' Jack hissed.

'Oh please. You don't do anything. I only know those kids a few days and I can take better care of them then you can' Elsa's words were like a second slap. He was trying. Really. He wanted to make his siblings happy, he just never knew how. He was a lone wolf, not near ready to have kids of his own and it seemed like he suddenly had three children to take care of. Not that he would make a very good dad. Elsa would do much better.

'Fine. Take care of them then' Jack said, hating how vulnerable his voice sounded and stormed out of the room and out of the hotel.

Half an hour later, after Merida and Elsa disposed of the fire brigade academy Elsa returned to the top floor of the Ice Castle Hotel.

'I'm sorry, Ja… I burnt the eggs. We can have sandwiches though.' Elsa said apologetically to Kristoff, Rapunzel and Olaf looked at her with huge eyes.

'It's okay! We love sandwiches!' Olaf said.

'I can make ham.' Kristoff offered.

'Thank you Kris, but I'll do the breakfast today. Tomorrow you can all help with pancakes' Elsa laughed and the kids cheered. They also gaped when she set the sandwiches in front of them. They were mountains of vegetables and ham and egg and cheese and the children had to open their mouths wide to fit the sandwiches in after which they munched happily. Elsa made tea and then nibbled on a piece of toast nervously. She regretted her outbreak. Jack had stormed out and she didn't know when he would come back.

'Elsa? Whes Jack?' Rapunzel lisped that evening after Elsa heated up a pizza for lunch and entertained the kids with games all day. She would have run out to get something better for the children but she was scared to leave them alone.

'He's out right now, but he'll be back soon' Elsa said, sounding much more confident then she felt. Jack had been gone too long. To her surprise Rapunzel started crying.

'I WANT BIG BROTHER!' She cried.

'Oh, shh shh baby, its okay, he'll come back.' Elsa picked Rapunzel up and put her in her lap, cradling her head. Olaf started tearing up and Kristoff put his arm around him.

'What if he won't?' Olaf whispered and he too burst into tears.

'Hey, hey, he will' Elsa extended her free arm towards the little boy and he snuggled into her arm. Kristoff sat down next to Elsa and she kissed the top of his head.

'Elsa, we have to look for him' He said, his eyes pleading. Elsa thought for a bit, biting her lip.

'Okay, but I'll go. It's already dark.' She clicked the button on the little white device by the doors. Merida's voice came through, cheerful as always.

'Ice Castle Hotel, bottom floor lobby, how may I help?'

'Merida?'

'Oh, Elsa. What's up? Set the floor on fire again? Or maybe you have enough of Mr. Asshole? I can get you a cab'

'No, actually I have a favour to ask.'

Soon Elsa was out in the chilly night, her ratty, too big army jacket thrown over her shoulders, her cap covering her forehead while Merida looked at the big round faces of the children looking at her.

'Wanna make cake?' Merida asked, shrugging. She remembered one thing from caring for kids at her previous job at the nursery was that they loved cake. It might have been the reason why she was fired actually…

**There you have it! I'm so fired up that I might write another chappie after dinner! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all! like I said, before, here's the next chappie! enjoy :***

Elsa had to stop to lean her hands on her knees and pant. After an hour of searching for Jack she had panicked and broken into a run, wanting to find his as soon as possible. She spotted a fountain nearby and sat down on it heavily leaning her head back. Two hooded figures stepped from the shadows, nasty grin's on their faces. They stank of alcohol and cigarettes.

'Hey, pretty lady. Wanna have some fun?'

Jack opened the doors to the top floor complex with a sight. He had been gone long enough and most of his anger had gone back to being the dull ache he was used to. He had his blue hood up and was pretty sure the kids and their nanny were asleep. He got a nasty shock when he walked in. There was cake everywhere, flour on the walls, eggs on the floor… Kristoff was laying on the couch, hand on stomach and burping slightly. Rapunzel was chewing sleepily on a piece of cake. Olaf ran around the rooms, screaming and doing windmills with his arms.

'What the hell…'

'Oh, Mr Frost' Merida popped up from behind the kitchen door.

'What the hell is this? Where's Elsa?' He demanded,

'Oh, she went looking for you' Merida shrugged. And just like that Jack turned towards the doors.

'This better be cleaned before I get back' he said and ran out of the doors.

Jack blanked out his mind and thought about where a person would look for another person if they didn't know the place very well. He walked down the main street, checked in all restaurants, all shops, asked people if they have seen her. Nothing. Finally, he crossed the street and walked into the park. If she was anywhere she'd be there. And sure enough there was a tall figure in a cap standing by the fountain. Jack stopped short when he came closer. Around Elsa lay two guys, moaning and groaning, beat up bloody. Elsa was cracking her knuckles and stretching.

'…Elsa?' Jack asked. Elsa blinked and turned to him. In one second her eyes were clouded with rage and she lunged herself at Jack, sending them sprawling on the ground. She locked her knees on either side of his hips before he could even react and put her hands next to his head, glaring at him.

'Where were you?' She hissed. Jack couldn't say anything. All he could do was stare at her eyes. They were so blue and looked like they could sneak a peak into his soul. He hadn't had a chance to look at her properly since she had come. She sure was beautiful. Her cap had fallen off and her hair spilled around her face like a curtain. He found himself slowly raising his hand to tuck a strand behind her ear.

'Concentrate' she snapped and he let his hand fall before she could see it. 'Where were you?'

'Up and around' he said quietly, seating up, making Elsa sit on her heals on his lap.

'Stupid' she punched him in the chest, but not too hard. 'The kids were worried.'

Jack laughed without humour.

'Sure they were.'

'Rapunzel started crying for her big brother. Olaf started crying too. Kristoff made me go look for you' Elsa said.

'You're funny' Jack said.

'Goddamit! Don't you see they love you!' Elsa burst.

'No they don't! they like you better and they only know you a few days!'

'Shut up Dumbass!' Elsa yelled.

'Don't call me names, kid!'

'Don't call me a kid, im more mature then you! Now you're gonna go back to your hotel and apologise and stop being a good for nothing cunt you douchebag! I'm sick and tired of your behaviour...'

'Elsa' Jack's eyes widened as Elsa ranted on. He didn't know what to do to calm her down.

'It's your sister and your brothers, not mine! Why can't you just take care of them like you're supposed to? It's not that hard, you idiot!'

'Elsa, hey…' Jack tried to reach out to grab her wrists but she jerked away, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

'Don't touch me, you asshole! You can't just do that to people, you know! You can't just go around being a useless, self indulgent, depressed, stupid, idiotic-'

In one swift movement Jack pulled Elsa towards him by her waist and kissed her hard. He felt her gasp and she pulled away almost immediately but it was enough. She sat in stunned silence as Jack brushed his thumb over her cheek, where a tear had rolled down.

'It's okay. Just calm down. I'm sorry Elsa. I won't run away again, I promise. So just calm down. Everything will be fine.' He murmured as she stared at him. Their eyes locked and Jack couldn't resist the urge anymore; he leaned forward, wanting to kiss her again desperately. Suddenly Elsa jumped to her feet.

'Oh God, I can't do this' She mumbled, turned on her heel, and sprinted back to the hotel.

Elsa barged into the hotel's top floor. The children looked at her curiously. The room was pristine and Merida was sleeping off her hard work in one of the spare bedrooms and not even Elsa could wake her up when she slammed her doors shut, locked them, put a chair under them, slid down the wall and cried. Jack ran in two minutes afterwards and knocked on Elsa's door.

'Elsa? Elsa, I'm sorry! Please come out, let's talk about this…' He knocked again but there was no response. 'Elsa…Elsa please, let's at least talk about this.' Still no response. Feeling like the worst person on earth he trailed himself to his room, sat down on his bed and threaded his fingers through his pale hair.

He couldn't see anything but he heard the padding of small feet on the carpet and the doors creaked as his siblings piled in. Rapunzel squished herself onto Jack's lap and managed to put her chubby cheek against his. He stroked her hair absently.

'Did you do something to Elsa?' Kristoff asked.

'Other than being a total A-hole to her and to you guys? Yes.' Jack said.

Olaf took Jack's hand.

'It's going to be okay. It couldn't have been that bad' Olaf said, trying to be helpful.

'Exactly. What did you do, Jack?' Kristoff asked.

'I kissed her' Jack grumbled.

'EW!' Olaf giggled.

'Olaf!' Kristoff reprimanded.

'That's nasty' Olaf ran out of the room.

'Was it like a proper kiss? Like on TV?' Rapunzel asked in fascination.

'No, Punzie, it was just a little one. And it was only because she was shouting at me and I needed to shut her up.' Jack tried to explain. Rapunzel gasped.

'So you don't love her?'

'No'

'And you're not going to be together forever?'

'…No…'

'Then I'm not surprised why she ran away' Rapunzel shrugged.

'Punzie, Jack doesn't know Elsa long enough.' Kristoff said. 'But don't worry; she's going to have to go to the bathroom at some point.'

Olaf came back into the room, looking uneasy.

'That must've been a super bad kiss Jack – she's crying.' He said.

'Okay, off to bed kids!' Jack got up, clapping his hands. 'Kris, wash Olaf's hair in the spare bathroom. Punzie, c'mon, I'll give you a bath.' Jack picked Rapunzel up and left the room.

It was only two and a half hours later when the children were sound asleep and Merida kicked out and back to her room that Elsa decided to leave her room. She poked her head out, looked left, down the dark corridor, and then right. She yelped when she saw Jack watching her from where he was leaning on the wall. Elsa backed up back into the room but Jack grabbed the doors before she could close them. Elsa moved away into the centre of the room, where a patch of moonlight fell. Jack closed the doors quietly behind him and strode slowly towards his employee. He stopped a few steps away from her.

'I'm sorry' he spoke into the silence.

'For being a dick or for kissing me without permission?' Elsa didn't sound angry just tired.

'Both. But the second one wasn't because I like you or anything…it was to stop you ranting…' Jack trailed off and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. 'I won't do either anymore so no worries.'

'Good' Elsa shuffled uncomfortably. 'I'm sorry I called you names.'

'It's fine. I deserved it anyway. So what, we good?' Jack extended his hand towards Elsa.

'Yeah' Elsa slipped her hand into his. Impulsively he leaned down and touched his lips to her skin.

'Goodnight then, employee' He smiled and turned around to leave.

'Goodnight, boss' He could hear the smile in her voice.

**Liked it? review! the more reviews I get the faster I'll upload! mwah!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm super surprised how popular this story has become but thank you for all your support and reviews! Sorry I haven't been uploading much and that this chapter is super short. I'm having a story block. Ideas for later chapters?**

'You can't just leave for a week!' Elsa said in an angry whisper.

'I have business to attend to. And you can finally show how good you are at being a babysitter' Jack said, shrugging and tossing some clothes into the suitcase.

'But…but…' Elsa trailed off, thinking of any good arguments. There were none. Jack sighed and put his hand on top of her head.

'I normally ask Merida but she's horrible with minding kids. So I'm asking you. This is your job after all, isn't it?' He pleaded Elsa with his eyes.

'Ugh' Elsa threw her hands in the air and stormed out of the room. She went to her room but was restless so she checked up on the kids.

'What's the big deal? He'll come back next week' Kristoff said.

'Yeah. We're used to this' Olaf added. Rapunzel just chewed on a big piece of Lego. Elsa gently pried it away from her mouth and wiped it on her sweater before putting it back into the box.

'Still, he shouldn't leave' Elsa said defensively.

'Why not?' Kristoff asked, blinking his big brown eyes at her. Why couldn't Jack leave? It was only for seven days. So why was she so desperate on keeping him in the hotel? She could mind the kids and could always ask Merida for help. And yet she was mad at him for leaving. Elsa rubbed her temples.

'You're right, kids. I shouldn't get angry. Plus, this is my job.' Elsa smiled tightly at the small, worried faces and built a big Lego castle with them until Jack walked in.

'I need to go. I'm sorry I'm leaving this urgently. Elsa, make the kids something to eat.' Jack said, checking his watch. 'The cab should be here now.'

'Where are you going anyway?' Elsa asked.

'Don't worry. Take me to the doors?' Jack leaned down, scoped up Rapunzel and hugged her tightly. Despite seemingly not caring for her brother's departure, she got misty eyes as he set her down. Olaf was next in cue and then Kristoff. Elsa followed Jack out of the room to the exit doors. They stood in silence.

'Hey, chins up. You'll do fine' Jack said. Elsa sighed.

'Yeah, I know. Take care of yourself.'

'I will.' Jack smiled. 'You want a hug too?'

Elsa laughed and turned to go when strong arms went around her shoulders and her back was pressed against Jack's chest.

'I wasn't joking' Elsa heard the smile in Jacks voice. 'You take care of yourself too. For the kids you're as much part of this family as I am.' He said, letting her go.

'What about for you?' Elsa asked when he picked up his suitcase.

'For me too' with a last smile Jack was out of the doors. Elsa heard his footsteps all the way down the stairs. She turned her back on the doors and took a look around the clean – for now – apartment. Would the kids behave with their brother gone?

'Day one' Elsa whispered to herself before walking back to the playroom.

The day went by smoothly until evening rolled around. Usually, God knew why, it was Jack who put the kids to bath and to sleep. Occasionally they would come and slip into her bed but now Elsa was in charge of the night routine. For dinner she heated up some over chips with baked beans and sat the kids down at the table. Kristoff ate half heartedly but Olaf gobbled up his portion and was stealing chips from Kristoff's plate. Rapunzel sucked her chips with a curious expression, blinking her big, green eyes at Elsa. After she swallowed another soggy potato, Rapunzel decided it would be fun to dip her chubby fingers into the baked beans and lick them off. She burnt herself and tipped the beans down her dress, screaming her head off.

'Alright, bath time. Kris, clean the table please' Elsa picked up the screaming girl up and carried her off to the bathroom where she spent ten minutes prying the sticky dress off of Rapunzel, who was still screaming and waving her arms about. After a furious scrub during which she managed to calm down she was practically falling asleep standing. Elsa sent her off to bed and called Olaf over. Then she called again.

'OLAF! OH MY GOD! PUT THAT DOWN!' Olaf was whizzing around the top floor of the hotel, holding up a chair and laughing madly. He was showing off his strength, but the chair was too heavy for him and when he tripped it went flying and smashed into a wall. Kristoff came running into the room and picked the chair up furiously and showed Olaf the broken leg.

'Look what you've done, you brat!' He hissed. 'Jack told us to _behave_!'

'Shut up! You're not dad!' Olaf yelled.

'You shut up' Kristoff yelled back. Olaf opened his mouth and let out a long, high screech that made Elsa wince. Kristoff was trying to yell over Olaf's scream but Elsa shook her head and sat Olaf down on her lap, motioning for Kristoff to go take a bath. Olaf's scream finally died down and turned into heavy sobs. Elsa knew he was just tired but still she cradled him in her arms until he fell asleep, deciding she could wash him the next day.

Elsa carried Olaf into the bedroom and froze when Rapunzel wasn't there. Putting her older brother into his bed, Elsa ran out of her room and started furiously checking all the rooms. In the living room she saw a strange looking shadow atop a coffee table. It seemed that Rapunzel was too sleepy to go all the way to her room and crashed on the first raised surface she could find. Sighting, Elsa carried her to the room too and then kissed Kristoff on top of his head. She knew he wasn't sleeping yet but decided not to force him to talk.

Two hours later, after cleaning up the mess made during dinner, the broken chair and the flooded bathroom Elsa finally went to sleep.

**There ya have it! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW~!**


End file.
